Killzone 2: Collector's Guide to Campaign and Warzone
This is not your ordinary strategy guide, this is your lethal edge. Be it online against the world or at home against AI - The Official Guide to Warzone and Campaign lets you reach your full potential. Written by professional gamers and approved by Guerilla Games, this Future Press guide is your ticket to becoming the ultimate Killzone 2 expert. Failure is not an option! Helghan is a tough, dangerous planet. The Official Guide to Killzone 2 will ensure that you survive. Proven strategies, coupled with detailed overview maps and HD screenshots, guide you through every mission - even on the hardest difficulty setting. After the campaigns, you'll face the ultimate challenge of how to survive the online battles. Guarantee yourself a place at the top of the rankings, using strategies, tips and tricks put together by a hand-picked team of successful multiplayer experts. Multiplayer contents for Warzone Basic Training *Surviving online is even harder than beating the Campaign on Elite difficulty, so we provide a crash course in online shooters. Advanced Tips & Settings *Learn the tricks the top players use to stay on top. Find out how to stay safe in various types of environment, to clear out a room and survive, and to set up camp at specific locations. Ideal control and audio settings also included. Multi-View Area Surveillance *Amazingly in-depth insight into the multiplayer maps, provided through a combination of finely detailed maps, tactical maps, density maps and more. Tactical Objectives *Meticulous analysis of each multiplayer mode, with tactically important locations for each map and strategies for defending and attacking each of them. Badges *Detailed information about the Primary and Secondary Badges for each character class. Learn the advantages of each Badge for completing objectives and controlling areas, and ideal Badge combos for squad play. Team Tactics *Essential strategies for team-work and communication, including the most effective composition of teams and squads for each map. Solid team-work is the key to victory in the Warzone. Ranking Up *Discover how to soar through the ranks fast and how to unlock all the multiplayer game's Medals, Ribbons and Trophies. Single Player contents for Campaign Quick Reference *A separate walkthrough with easy-to-access help for your first play through. Spoiler-free and with just the Intel you need to get you through the game. Overview maps give all weapon and ammo locations as well as showing the way. Becoming Elite *The complete Veteran and Elite difficulty level walkthroughs guide you safely through every area and enemy confrontation. Why bother with Recruit or Trooper, when only Veteran and Elite earns you respect? Knowing the Artillery *Every weapon and vehicle in the game is analysed and full statistics are given. Learn the strengths and weaknesses of each piece, and see at a glance which weapon is best suited to the upcoming task. Defeat the Helghast *Complete statistics reveal every enemy's strengths. Behaviour and motion patterns are analysed for efficient strategies. We reveal the weak spots of the AI, so you can take down even the toughest foe. Find what's hidden *Locked away in a separate chapter full of spoilers are all Killzone® 2's well hidden secrets. Including extra maps with every hidden Symbol and Intel from the Helghast army. Complete the game 100%! Complete Trophy collection *A dedicated section helps you to complete every challenge and suggests the best locations to finish even the hardest ones with ease. Details *'Hardcover:' 400 pages *'Publisher:' Future Press Verlag und Marketing GmbH (March 4, 2009) *'Language:' English *'ISBN-10:' 3940643580 *'ISBN-13:' 978-3940643582 *'Product Dimensions: ' 11.2 x 8.6 x 1 inches *'Shipping Weight:' 3.1 pounds *'''Rating '''5/5 Trivia *Advanced Shock Trooper *Shock Trooper *M224-A1 Light Machine Gun *"Unlockable 4" from (your killzone.com account) // Player Performance // Campaign stats & unlockables is a Killzone 2 Strategy Guide Excerpt of page 131 (M82 Assault Rifle) and page 132 (StA52 Assault Rifle) Category:Literature